The present invention relates generally to concrete screeds, which are strike boards and/or finish blades usually used to level up or strike off and/or finish concrete pavement slabs. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a novel wheeled concrete screed.
When form boards can not be used to support concrete screed strike boards and/or finish blades at the proper elevation and pitch, operators of prior art screeds have manually held screed strike boards and/or finishing blades at desired elevations and blade pitches, while walking backwards, using only hand-held grips, or hand-held grips in conjunction with an operator-worn, counter-balancing harness, such as the concrete screed harness shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,291.